Blue, The Boring Ghost
After Wolf accidentally kills Blue, he goes to heaven. However Blue must prove to God that he is a good person by doing one good deed. Which of course won't be easy. Characters *Blue Minor Characters *God *Red *Wolf *Rapper *Fox *Pink *Stacy *Lord Tourettes *Steve *Raccoon Transcript (The episode starts with Red, Blue, Wolf & Rapper in the kicthen making a cake) Red: Come on! We're gonna make an awesome cake for Stacy's birthday! Rapper: (to Wolf) I can't believe I'm doing this. I would rather do something MORE interesting! Red: Wolf! What are you doing!? Wolf: What I want this party to be a blast. (placing sticks of TNT on the cake for candles) Blue: It's gonna explode! (the cake explodes with frosting everywhere) Rapper: (licks off face) Mmm. Tasty Red: Well now we gotta make the cake again!!! Blue: Why don't we just BUY one? Wolf: We ran out of money. Blue: (pulls out wallet) Then I'll buy... (notices he has no money) HEY where's my money!? Wolf: That's the money we ran out of. Blue: You assholes! 3 HOURS LATER (Everyone was at Stacy's party. Wolf is ready to slice the cake with his knife Blue: Wolf be careful with that knife! You could kill someone! Wolf: would that be so bad? Blue: No. JUST BE CAREFUL!! Wolf: (pulls out three more knives) When am I ever? (Starts juggling and slicing the cake at the same time) Stacy: WOO! Go Wolf! Cut that bitch! (Suddenly Wolf accidentally drops a knife and falls on Blue's head) Blue: GAAAHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!! Red: I'll get it! (Red tries to pull out the knife with another knife but then 2nd knife also falls on Blue's head) Blue: TWO KNIFES!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!???? (slowly collapses) If I die! I'm going to haunt your dre- (collapses) Wolf: Shit. now what are we gonna do with the body? (everyone is at the graveyard to mourn the loss of Blue. Lord Tourettes is on stage) Lord Tourettes: We are FUCKED here today to RAPE the loss of our good DICK Blue. He was a SHITTY guy and always such a FUCK to everyone here. We SHIT you Blue. (starts to cry) (Wolf couldn't help but laugh) (Red soon began to laugh as well) Stacy: Red! (hits Red) Your friend just died! Red: Augh! Why the face!? Wolf: Hey blame who ever sent L.T. on stage. Red: That's what we were laughing at! Lord Tourettes! Not Blue's death! (laughs) (Lord Tourettes sadly walks off stage) Wolf: Hey Red. remember when we had L.T. read for those kids in that book store? Red: Oh yeah! Such good times! (laughs) (shows Pink crying) Pink: (crying) can't believe Blue's gone! Wolf: Well at least we can't hurt him anymore. (it shows Blue's ghost flying up to heaven) Blue: What the? Am I dead? (a big stick figure walks up to Blue) Blue: (stares) God? God: (deep voice) Blue. You have died and thus you have arrived in one of the greatest places in the world. Blue: Alright! And no Red nor Wolf to ruin this! (Blue walks in heaven gate but God stops him) Hey! What's the big idea!? God: Not so fast. To prove to me you are a good person you have to perform one good deed within an hour or it's hell for you. (shows Hell on God's TV) Devil Red: (laughs) Send em down! SO I CAN COOK HIM!!!! (laughs like a maniac) Blue: (screams) (suddenly Blue is seen on the ground near the graveyard) Blue: (sigh of relief) That was only a dream. God: (from clouds) Better hurry Blue! Blue: NO! That wasn't a dream! (gets up) Well. Time to do a good deed! (Time lapse, shows Blue seeing Raccoon in his kitchen looking for his knife) Raccoon: Now where did I reave dat knife? Blue: (Thinks) Maybe If I help Raccoon find his knife I'll gain access to heaven! (Time lapse, Blue is about to give Raccoon his knife) Blue: Hey dude here's your knife. You left it on the- Raccoon: OH!!! ZOMBIE!!! (slices Blue in half with his knife) Blue: WHY!? (suddenly appears in heaven) God: Blue! You have failed your first good deed! From now on whenever you fail doing a good deed I take away 10 minutes from your time! So now you have 45 minutes. Blue: (outraged) WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! God: You would prefer hell? Blue: NO! I'll be good! (a montage begins. Blue decides to buy a kid some ice cream but Blue bought the child the wrong flavour and he kicks Blue in the crotch. Next it shows Blue trying go fix a car Broseph broke. But Blue fixed the car wrong and the car explodes in Broseph's face) Broseph: (angry) This is crazy right!? (shows Blue walking down the street with a sad look on his face. Suddenly it shows Fox, Rapper & Stacy on top of a building looking out to the city) Rapper: (bored) Fox! Remind me again why we're here!? Fox: Just wanted to feel the breeze from up here. (loosens top clothing) Stacy: (walking sideways while drunk) I can see Red as clouds! (almost pushes Fox off the building) Fox: Watch it you moron before i throw you off! (suddenly before Stacy could push Fox off Rapper pushes Stacy out of the way but accidentally knocks Fox off the building) Rapper: (eyes widen) Shit. Wolf's gonna kill me. (shows Blue walking sadly near a building) I've only got 5 minutes left before I go to hell! I'm never going to peform a good deed! Fox: HELP!!! (Fox is seen barely hanging onto a flag pole on the side of the building) Fox: Please someone help! (a tear falls from her eye and drops all the way down and hits Blue's shoulder) Blue: What the... is it raining? (looks up and sees Fox almost about to fall) FOX!!! (looks around and sees Broseph riding his new car and opens the hood) Broseph: what the hell bra?! Blue: Sorry dude it's for the greater good! (sits on the hood and causes the car to explode along with Broseph. Blue is sent up on the hood straight towards Fox in hope to intercept her path while shes falling) Blue: (praying) Please let me catch her! (Blue is able to and finally catches Fox before she could hit the ground) (Both regain their composure and realize that Fox is alive and Blue was able to save her. Fox is overcome with joy and thankfulness that Blue saved her and began kissing him on the cheeks) Fox: You did it Blue! You saved me! Blue: (blushes) I did? I did! What happened to you? Fox: Rapper and Stacy pushed me off the roof. Blue: What!? (suddenly Blue notices his body is fading away slowly) Fox: What's happening to you? Blue: At Stacy's party, Wolf accidentally killed me. So in order to get into heaven I had to do a good deed. But now I'm afraid I have to go now that I saved you. (sadly waves) Goodbye Fox! (Finally Blue reaches Heaven) God: You have done it Blue! You have done your good deed! Now you may enter heaven! Blue: I....... I wanna go home. God: What!? Back to those who killed you in the first place!? Blue: Does it look like I care!? I really miss my friends even Red & Wolf! Even If they are real dicks! And I'll bet Pink really misses me! (cries) I miss EVERYONE! Please take me home! God: (grumbles) Fine! You can use your good deed! Blue: (thankful) OH THANK YOU! (suddenly Blue time warps back to the moment where Blue just saved Fox) Fox: Blue! What happened!? Blue: (gasps) I did it! I'm Home! I used my good deed to go back home with ALL my friends! (hugs Fox) Fox: (hugs tightly back) Welcome home Blue. (Pink sees Blue and hugs him) Pink: Blue! Your back! Blue: (hugs back) Well of course I am! Pink: (glares) Um Blue. Why are there kiss marks on your cheeks? Blue: (face palm while pale) Ah Fuck. '-Episode Ends-' Gallery Blue the Boring Ghost 2.png Blue the Boring Ghost 3.png Blue the Boring Ghost 4.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases